In many industrial applications, such as during manufacture of electronic components, it is important to supervise the production by measuring properties of the components, among others. Especially with regards to the design phase of electronic circuits, electronic properties are often measured to assure proper functioning of the components manufactured.
At present, such measurements are performed for instance by using an oscilloscope for monitoring electrical properties such as current, voltage or frequency of the components or circuits. A comprehensive analysis is, however, difficult to achieve using only these electrical properties, resulting in the risk for imperfections or errors in produced components or circuits. Such errors can severely decrease performance of products, resulting in the need for replacement or repair far earlier than would have been the case had all components been fully functional to begin with.
Other areas where improved measurements of properties of an object are desired are for instance when investigating load imbalances of a device or component, when detecting energy consumption and energy efficiency, or when finding defective areas of a material or analyzing a behavior of solar cells and the like to determine how they perform in a given situation.
There is therefore a need for performing a more versatile analysis of electronic components and circuits, both at a manufacturing stage and later as a troubleshooting tool for determining errors in a finished product.